


Quand la mort reflète l'amour

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Katara est enterrée. C'est la perte d'une magnifique personne, et le début d'un deuil pour tout le monde. Mais une aussi grande épreuve peut parfois nous éclairer sur des choses auxquelles on accordait pas toujours une grande importance.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Nuits du FoF [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797298
Kudos: 3





	Quand la mort reflète l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : "Famille".

C'était un jour triste… Tellement triste. Maitre Katara s'en était allée vers un endroit peut-être plus beau, peut-être plus horrible, peut-être inexistant. Personne ne le savait. Peut-être que la vieille femme avait pu accéder au monde des Esprits… Peut-être dinait-elle avec Iroh à ce moment-ci. Peut-être pas. Toutes ces incertitudes travaillaient les proches de cette noble femme alors que son corps poursuivait sa descente funèbre dans les abysses de la toundra.

Ils étaient tous là, l'âme en peine, certains laissant couler des larmes de tristesse… Mais ils étaient tous là, presque en tant que famille. Il y avait des élèves, sa famille, des amis… Pourtant, ils avaient tous la même peine au cœur. Cette peine qui les unissait en ce jour plus que funèbre. Même le petit Rohan, tellement énergique habituellement, était d'un calme austère. Il était bien sûr avec sa famille : Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki et Meelo. Tous avaient des têtes d'enterrements. À côté de son père, se tenait sa grande sœur. Kya tenait entre ses bras son aîné qui avait besoin d'un câlin semblait-il. Et à quoi sert à la famille si ce n'est être présent dans les moments difficiles ? Le seigneur Zuko était là aussi, même Toph avait fait l'effort de sortir de son marais ! Bien sûr, leurs enfants, qui avaient connu la défunte, s'étaient déplacés. Il y avait même les enfants de ces enfants ! Toute la petit famille Su était là. Le père, l'ainé, les jumeaux, l'artiste, le maitre de l'air. Opal se tenait à côté de Bolin. Ce garçon toujours d'une sensibilité extraordinaire, avait les larmes aux yeux même s'il n'avait que très peu connu la vieille femme. Son frère était un peu raide et froid comme d'habitude, mais son regard était chargé d'une réelle tristesse. Le reste de la Team Avatar était aussi là ! Bien sûr, comment Korra aurait-elle pu ne pas venir à l'enterrement de son vieux maitre ? Mais Katara était plus que ça. Elle était presque comme une parente, une grand-mère aimante, tout comme l'a été le reste de sa famille.

L'Avatar tenait la main à Asami. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard pendant lequel le nonbender put jauger les émotions du maitre des quatre éléments. Forcément, elle était d'une inébranlable tristesse. Elle savait que Katara avait été vraiment bonne pour elle. Alors, n'ayant pas la force de sourire, Asami donna une pression à la main de Korra pour lui dire qu'elle était là pour elle. Ses yeux bleus s'accrochèrent aux siens pendant un instant. Elles reconnurent qu'elles étaient à deux dans cette épreuve. Jamais l'une ne devait endurer de tels moments d'horreur sans l'autre, tout comme elles s'étaient destinées à vivre les moments de joie ensemble. Aussi triste que ce moment fût, il ne dura pas éternellement. Heureusement ! Bien que la perte d'un être cher soit pénible pour tous ses proches, la vie continue d'avancer et les beaux jours reviennent peu à peu.

La cérémonie se finit, tout le monde finit par partir le cœur lourd, même si certains s'étaient attachés à rester plus longtemps. Ce fut le cas de Korra. Elle était restée dans le froid, devant ce palais de glace construit pour cette grande femme qui a été son maitre de l'eau, femme de son ancienne incarnation. Et elle en était d'autant plus accablée. Sa bien-aimée l'avait laissée seule car elle savait quand Korra avait besoin d'espace.

À la place, elle rentra au château de glace des parents de Korra. Et elle attendit là que l'Avatar vienne la rejoindre quand elle aurait fini ce qu'elle avait à faire. Le PDG de Future Industries se posa sur le lit en regardant le plafond. Elle aimerait tellement plus supporter Korra dans son deuil ! Mais, elle était là, et c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle-même ayant perdu son père il y a quelques années, elle savait qu'être là pour Korra était la seule chose à faire, tout comme Korra avait été là pour elle. Elle se trouva incapable de penser plus que ça et finalement, un peu abattue, il faut dire vrai, par cette lourde atmosphère pesante et fatigante, elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, Korra était rentrée. Elle était assise sur le lit et la regardait tendrement tout en enlevant une mèche noire de son visage endormi.

\- Je t'ai réveillée ? demanda-t-elle presqu'en murmurant comme si elle allait la réveiller une nouvelle fois.

\- Non, ça va.

Asami se redressa. Korra regarda le sol, balançant ses pieds contre le lit. Il y avait encore de la tristesse dans son regard. Comment pouvait-elle disparaitre ? Il était encore trop tôt. La jeune femme aux yeux verts posa une de ses mains pales sur l'épaule de l'Avatar. Aucune parole n'avait besoin d'être dite. Korra se recroquevilla dans l'étreinte chaude de la femme aux cheveux de jais. Finalement, elle laissa couler deux larmes sans aucun son. Une main pale caressa ses cheveux bruns, lui donnant un peu de réconfort. La présence d'Asami lui donnait du réconfort, la présence de cette magnifique femme qu'elle aimait tellement. Elle n'avait pas peur de laisser ces gouttes salées se libérer de ses yeux devant elle. Alors, elle pleura doucement pendant quelques minutes. Asami ne dit rien, continuant ses douces et paisibles caresses.

\- Tu sais, la mort de Katara m'a fait réaliser quelque chose.

Asami fredonna simplement en réponse. Elle savait qu'il fallait juste laisser Korra parler à son rythme.

\- Ça m'a fait réaliser qu'il y a des gens que j'aime à côté de moi.

Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de la femme la plus grande.

\- Katara a été plus qu'un simple maitre pour moi. Elle a été là comme un proche. Tout comme Tenzin qui m'a intégré à sa famille. Et bien que je sois fille unique, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo et Rohan sont comme des frères et sœurs pour moi. La Team Avatar a été les meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu. Une bande d'amis soudée tellement fort, qu'on affrontait toutes les grandes menaces ensemble. Et puis…

Elle se rapprocha d'Asami, portant une main à son visage.

\- Il y a toi… Toi qui a pris tellement soin de moi, tu as été une amie même alors que tu avais le droit me détester, tu as été forte quand j'ai été faible, tu as été présente alors que j'étais loin. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Et tu es partie intégrante de ma vie. Tu es partie intégrante de ma famille. Tu es ma famille la plus proche, la personne qui m'est la plus proche. Je t'aime, Asami.

À ce stade-là, Asami avait les larmes aux yeux et ses lèvres rouge sang tremblaient un peu devant la surprise de la déclaration. Puis, ses lèvres cessèrent de trembler quand Korra les amena aux siennes, l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Korra, dit-elle une fois qu'elle put parler. Et tu es ma seule famille…


End file.
